Pacification of Jin-Haag
Pacification of Jin-Haag is a battle where the Japan Self-Defense Forces invaded Jin Haak, the capital city of the Kingdom of Louria, and ended the war. General Ouchida Kazuki propose the Pacification by arresting Hark Louria the 34th. Prelude to battle After Liberation of Gim, General Ouchida Kazuki makes a proposal to Prime Minister Tanaka, intending to pacify the Lourian Kingdom by capturing Hark Louria the 34th. This plan alone will be able to bring the end of the war between the Qua-Toyne-Japan Coalition and the Lourian Kingdom. After the proposal was approved, Japan prepares to march from Gim with destination to Lourian Capital. Offensives At dawn on September 1, 1639, The 1st Airborne Japan Air Self-Defense Force six F-15J Kai aircrafts and two F-2 aircrafts flew in the sky over the castle and port on the capital city of the Kingdom of Louria, Jin Haak. The two F-2 aircrafts bombed the Lourian warships the unguided bombs in the ports. At the Lourian Kingdom Wyvern Corp headquarters,' '''the base’s emergency alarm began to ring the bell and howl, stirring the dragon knights in the base that began running about frantically. Elite wyvern squadron launched and flew up forward the air battle.' Six F-15J Kai aircrafts launched and attacked the wyvern riders with '''the type 99 air-to-air guided missiles. All wyverns were annihilated. Some mages of Louria Empire on the higher of castle cast fireballs and throw at the two JASDF F-15J Kai aircraft with strength equals to fireballs launched by Wyverns. They missed them by faster speed. It was impossible to stop them. After all of wyverns were annihilated from the sky, the 7th Division of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force approached 4 km north of the capital city of the Kingdom of Louria, Jin Haak. Louria Kingdom, who had predicted that “the next target will be Beesle, the industrial city on the east side of the royal city”, ordered the power reconnaissance of 400 cavalries, surprised that the JGSDF had aimed directly at the royal city. However, the troops were annihilated by the Japan on-board machine guns of Type 90 tanks. During the day, Louria Kingdom tried to attack with all kinds of forces such as heavy infantry, archer, cavalry, and magician, but lost most of the strength due to JGSDF artillery and machine gun attacks and attacks from helicopters. After sunset, 2,000 cavalries headed by Captain Calcio carried out the night attack, but it was easily seen and destroyed. It became an intrusion to lose a warlord-era general. Louria commander General Patajin, who became clogged, decided to move to the Mausoleum battle until the arrival of reinforcements, but immediately after that, all three triple front gates protecting the capital city were destroyed by artillery type 90 tanks. General Patajin immediately gathers the remaining troops at the castle gate, but the helicopter approaches the royal castle due to confusion and darkness due to the self-defense forces. In order to capture King Hark Louria 34th, Japan sent the JASDF 1st Airborne Corps and Japan Metropolitan Police Department and the struggles of the royal guards were also in vain, and the king was captured by Japan and the war ended in effect. The dream of the Kingdom of Louria, “Unification of the Rodenius continent, and eradication of the sub-humans” was crushed in this way. Aftermath Since then, the Kingdom of Louria, who lost the king, has become a civil war, and all of his territories have been lost. But fortunately for everyone, the civil war itself did not seem to last long. In the meantime, Thanakane, who is a new recruit in the Wyvern Corp of the Lourian Kingdom, is the only surviving wyvern rider from Japan air attack on Louria's capital, Jin-Haag. He has no experience in the horror of war before. After witnessing the attack of the JASDF on the capital that decimated the entire Wyvern Corps of Louria Kingdom along with the fall of the entire country after JSDF's raid on the capital, he became disillusioned with his career choice and traumatized from the event that he quit the army and went back to his village to become a farmer. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles